Hell on Halloween
by Tris PhantomEvans
Summary: It has never been my idea to come over to that haunted house party, it was Leo's! In fact, I never wanted to come in there in the first place! Until Leo mentioned Oz was coming. Then EVERYTHING went downhill from thereafter. Modern AU! ElliOz!


**Long-shot that I was supposed to upload on Halloween day, but whatever! XD Just read it and tell me what you think! Though, I prevent you guys, since I laughed LOADS while writing this, don't be surprised if you do too!**

**Warnings: Huumm, well I shall say that there is lots and lots of Sharon creepy moments. I had _way too much_ fun writing her parts, I guess that was just a tiny part of my sadistic side coming out! Also prepare yourselves for a ElliOz moment, which equals a few paragraphs of hot make-out session XDD I'll tell you this: no regrets, nope I don't feel one hint of shame at the pervy side of my mind. Maybe a few cuss here and there? This is _Elliot_ so don't be too surprised. I think that's all!**

**Disclaimer: It's sad that I don't own Pandora Hearts, BUT I do own my plotline, mouahahaha!**

**On with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>All Hell breaks loose! (If someone's bleeding, blame it on Sharon)<p>

"This is your entire fault, you know." I mutter darkly to the boy next to me, completely ignoring the fact that he is my best friend, Leo Baskerville.

My almost-ex-friend's unruly raven-hair swings to the same direction his head does when he turns to look at me, his feet sill pacing forward and toward home with me and his eyes as hidden as ever behind his large pair of glasses, even in the late night, but the smirk is still very visible as it creeps on his lips. Bastard.

"False. You came of your own will and the only thing you can blame me for is to say that Oz was coming." His voice is full of innocence but I know better than to trust that.

"Not at all! I never came for that – that _demon_ but to keep you from causing trouble like you did back there!" I hiss indignantly at him, feeling splotches of heat cover my face as my thoughts hopelessly drift themselves toward a particularly pleasant – but shamefully embarrassing – memory. Must be now the 20th time that I flush in a matter of hours.

"Isn't it the other around? You nearly murdered five people tonight – if you count poor Gilbert and the flamingos on fire. You screamed quite loudly at the latter." Leo doesn't seem to care less though he's obviously keeping up a stoic face, if not he would probably be rolling on the pavement, cackling manically. I don't know if I should be horrified at his expression or his comment.

"Nobody even previewed the flamingos for starters!"

"Yeah, and nobody said that the bottle would spin toward those two and yet, you still let Vincent ~" I interrupt him loudly.

"_DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT WRETCHED NAME."_ I snarl, another wave of anger flourishing within me and it takes all my will to not catch up to that jerk and beat the living lights out of him.

"Aww~! By all hazards, would our Elliot be jealous that he had Oz first?" Leo teases me, grinning while nudging my ribs with his elbow. Did I mention that Leo is almost my ex-friend?

I try to get a hold of myself, trying to not strangle my friend and stuff him in the nearest garbage bin. I've read enough of Leo's books to know that it never ends well for the killer and that if my friend read these books, than he would certainly find a way to put me in the culprit's identity and die in an incredible way that will clearly include car explosions, the FBI and falling out of a skyscraper and coming out of it alive. It wouldn't even surprise me if Leo found a way of putting the James Bond's soundtrack on background. Tsk, I could imagine the title ensuing:** Elliot Nightray, culprit of the murdering of famous Agent Baskerville 008.** But it's still fun to imagine the many ways of killing Leo.

But back to the subject, being me barking out, "How could such a person, no scratch that – a _Pedobear_ like _him_ even are lay a finger on Oz like he did! He should be ashamed, abashed by his actions, that little sh ~"

Leo cuts off my ranting (and I was on the way of my speech, bloody git!), saying "Well, it's better than what we had to suffer and you should be happy there's nobody else at this time of the night to see us right now." Immediately, do we look on our attires and even Leo blushes in embarrassment.

Our outfit of the doom and disgrace consists in a girlish maid dress, the top and the skirt being black and laced up on the back, corset style. A blood red large bow is fastened all around our waists and the front is all buttoned-up, a white apron attached upon it. Under the dress, we're wearing long-sleeved flaming orange blouses, our socks being the same color and combining itself with the knee-high black boots. In overall, we look like the definition of ridiculous. For me anyways. If anyone was to look a Leo from afar, they would probably mistake him for a girl wearing a revealing Halloween costume. But for me… well, let's not get into the details please.

"Don't remind me about it." I groan before trying to pull the way-too-short skirt below my knees, in vain.

How can a horror like this happen to Leo and me? You could blame gambling. It obviously hates for some unknown reason. (Maybe because of that one time I cheated on Monopoly but whatever – Vincent was winning for god's sake and _no one_ wanted _him_ to win the game. Most certainly not his brother Gilbert where the price to pay was to spend a whole day with the psycho, everywhere and that also means the bathroom) But you could look over at the beginning of this mess, where we were both invited to a haunted house party…

* * *

><p>I squirm, uncomfortable in my zombie in a tuxedo costume, an amused gloomy Reaper Leo at one side of me and a very cheery and girlish version of Oz at my other side. Seriously, where did Oz even get the idea of dressing like a girl? He's got all the clothing, the sailor's uniform, the black tie, the orange shirt, the plaited black skirt, the socks, the shoes everything! The skirt is far too short for him in my opinion, even with the socks; it shows way too much of his smooth long legs and one blow from the wind and his skirt could easily ride up to show his…<em> IDIOT, YOU'RE A PERVERTED IDIOT! DIE!<em> I really am a professional at self-hating. I've had months to practice that little skill since the day interesting movies of Oz in various… ahem, _'situations'_ started playing in my mind.

Leo, being his ever observant self, instantly notices my internal battle and as his ever so brilliant self, decides to tease me, "Enjoying the sexy view there Elliot?"

I repress the urge to stuff his tongue down his throat and decide for a more appropriate manner, meaning sending daggers with my eyes at him who in response grins at me under his hood. It gives me the creeps out of him, mostly with his glasses gleaming in the night like that. Not that I'd actually admit that.

"Sexy?" echoes Oz while eyeing the eerie manor in front of us, "I'd say disturbing." He evidently doesn't know that the comment was intended for him and had another meaning under it.

"What'd you mean by that, Shorty?" I mock him with my own smirk, "Feeling scared already? We haven't gotten inside yet and you already want to go home. Maybe I could hold your hand when you get frightened?" The blond shoots me a glare and my smirk widens at seeing him pout stubbornly. Frankly, I wouldn't at all mind holding his hand, or hug him, or kiss him, or…

"Elliot, why are you suddenly all red?" a voice comes out of the entrance of five-story abandoned-then-converted manor, a very feminine voice. Ah damn. Not _her._

"Who said that I was red?" I snort back at Sharon who comes out in what looks like a fancy vampire costume, trying to sound and look as manly as possible, which is an epic fail with my face on fire.

That girl, even if she works as a servant at a café along with Oz's best friend (and so, my nemesis), Alice, she can notice even the tiniest detail concerning romance. And then, she can be worse than Leo, invading your personal space so often you wonder if she would be bothered at all if she just barged in your shower if just to inquire you if you asked your crush on a date or even plan one for you. And you can't say no, not to _Sharon Rainsworth_, _ever_, unless you want her to plot your untimely death. All in all, she can get _very scary_ sometimes.

"I did." Both Oz and Leo say in one voice, grinning mischievously at me.

_I'm going to kill both of you later,_ is the message I send them with my eyes. They wink at me.

"Oh, so it seems we may have a Nightray on the course of falling ~" Sharon starts and I go 'Oh, hell no!' and cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh please, as if there is anyone I'd like in this group of insane people! Can we just get over it and get in the haunted house already?" I see her eye twitch in annoyance and I gulp, praying she doesn't have her infamous fan with her.

Luckily, she's suddenly back at grinning sweetly (_too_ sweetly), "Oh well, I guess the show must go on! Gilbert, Alice and the others are waiting inside!" Oz suddenly seems more eager at the mention of his friends inside and he rushes forward in the manor, looking hyped up.

He is though immediately greeted with someone grabbing his ankles from under a dusty, wrecked couch inside the equally dusty, spider-web filled house as they yank him on the ground and pull him closer inside the sofa. The gloves are good, I have to admit it, and they almost look exactly like real rotting fingers decomposing themselves. Oz jumps in surprise and fright and immediately jerks his foot away before himself pulling the hands into revealing snowy-white hair and red eyes.

"Hey Break." We all greet him as said man gets himself up and brushes dust off.

"And I was hoping at least a tiny scream of fright! Alice let out the strongest shriek." He whines as we roll our eyes at him and I lean on a decaying wall. Said brunette climbs down the stairs at high speed, dressed in what looks like a military sergeant before slamming her foot into the albino's face, eyes burning viciously.

"And since when do you reveal your manservant's secrets, Break?! I told you to shut your trap!" she shouts angrily at her boyfriend while he lets a cry of agony and slumps on the creaking wooden floor, probably sinking into a coma. As for Oz, Leo and me…

"The kick missed a little of velocity but ~" I let Leo continue on the sentence.

"~ the strength was well used at the right moment ~" he trails off.

"~ so in overall, you did a well-placed kick on him, Alice." Oz finishes with a smile while she grins back at him. If it's for Xerxes Break, we can be very sadistic sometimes and surprisingly, the pranks we play on him most of the time come from the brat, meaning Oz.

"Aww~ why, isn't it thoughtful of all of you to teach Alice how to abuse men! How it makes me want to kill every one of you even more!" Break sings happily while getting back up again, the freakish doll on his shoulder, Emily, cackling psychotically. It wouldn't shock me if I learned that the stupid doll is actually Chucky reincarnated.

"Now, now Break," shit, it's Sharon's _The_ voice again, the voice with the capital 'T' implying danger to everyone within earshot, "we must be polite to our guests, this evening. You wouldn't want to suffer the 'Candy fiasco' from last weekend, don't you?" her voice is sweet but we all shiver at the eerily scary aura surrounding her.

"The candy bazooka was Alice's idea, may I remind you. I only accidentally set it on fire so the projectiles would go to the Sewer Rat's face." Break dares to say in that same sweet innocent tone as Sharon's, his hands stuffed in his tweed jacket's pockets, as he deems smart to dress up as the 11th Doctor. He even has the bow-tie and the fez on his head. Being the red-head's adoptive brother means though being enough brave to face the storm standing in front of him. Respect.

"You _forced_ Alice to buy you the bazooka, may I also remind you. And Vincent said later that the whole house smelled terrible afterwards, that is…" Sharon suddenly seems thoughtful, tapping her chin with her finger but I know better, we _all_ know better, "after I had to wash him and take every pieces of burnt candy out of his body." Oh blimey.

_"You did not!"_ we all shout, horrified at the revelation that she must have spent hours with Vincent and his decapitated stuffed toys (an OCD of his). She nods, grinning softly and we gasp.

"All the more reason to have shot the candy at him." The culprit of said fiasco says, his left eye twitching in sign of hidden anger, "The Rat nearly raped my little sister."

"Did not! You could look at Gilbert for that!"

"Well, Gilbert is still Gilbert."

Leo instead seems to take entertainment in the show in front of him, "Ah man, this'll be fun." I land critical eyes on him.

"_Fun?_" I whisper harshly to him, already feeling ominous shivers from the two siblings, "You know we're on the verge of the apocalypse, right?"

"You've got it all wrong, Elliot." Oz answers for Leo in the simplest, making me cringe at his eager tone.

"So you think we're not going to get caught in Sharon's hurricane?" I retort back heatedly, sensing Oz's wide false-innocent emerald eyes on me, "Do you even know who you're talking about?"

"Of course, I do. Only, this isn't the apocalypse." When I make a move to protest against his statement, Oz adds, "This is _Armageddon._" Both Alice and Leo nod in agreement and I groan at the horror to come.

* * *

><p>Lots of shouting, stuffed toys being thrown, Alice's twin sister arrival with Gilbert, Reim, some Baskervilles, tears of joy, sadness, anger and fright along with lots of fans flying and books being thrown to me and Leo later, everyone stands (still alive) in the decaying living room, probably bruised up here and there.<p>

The manor has been converted with set traps meant to scare us off and Halloween decorations have been placed a bit everywhere. The lights are dimply lit, mostly with candles and sometimes, you could hear a recorded uncanny mad giggle floating in the air and the false scraping of some murderer's steps being set on a loudly groaning wooden plank. To put it in the simplest, the house is getting creepier by the second. And we are just thirteen in this abnormally massive manor. Oz, Leo, Alice, Alyss, Sharon, Break, Gilbert, Reim, Charlotte (Lottie to make short), Vincent, Ada, Echo and me.

"So much people for only one night, even I never gotten that much at last year's party." Lottie muses with a grin, dressed up in what looks like a pirate.

"Everybody got drunken last party." Alyss cheerily said, as if it was a pleasant memory, her white princess dress matching perfectly her eyes and hair.

A specific recollection of that party blossoms in my mind and I feel my face burning up again, the fact being that a drunken Oz is a hilariously unsettling Oz. Mostly when you see him in a karaoke while playing a fast-paced melody on a piano nearby, nearly screaming a song of the blues with tear trickling down his cheeks. And that is absolutely _nothing_ compared to a drunken Oz _and_ a drunken Leo breakdancing, rapping and doing beat-box in a discotheque with everyone cheering them on. The worst is that Oz has the prettiest voice when singing and looks _so_ goddamn sexy when dancing. Just the way his legs swing from one side to another and how his hips and waist sway, just begging me to grab him and…

"Keep spacing out again, Elliot, you're doing great. How are you doing in LaLaLand? Anything interesting up there?" Leo grins at me when I whirl around with the intention to break his neck but one glare from Sharon shuts me up while the criminal next to me chuckles.

"As I was saying, before being rudely ignored," Sharon restarts with an eerie gentle grin intended just for me (and succeeding in petrifying me into stone), "Alyss and I have been thinking into doing a rally."

I tilt my head to one side, perplexed, "A rally? Wasn't it a haunted house tour in the first place?"

"A haunted house tour _and_ a rally. You didn't really think a simple tour would be the only thing we'd be doing tonight, right?" Sharon grins at me mysteriously, her eyes darting between me and Oz and I try not to yell at her. Try.

"Oh yeah, because you were planning into eating me and then doing the same to the others?" I reply sarcastically and Sharon's eye twitches yet again. Well, shit.

_*WHAAMM!*_

That was the sound of my head being cracked like an egg by a certain psychotic killer as pain shoots up from where the fucking paper fan hit my head (hence the words 'paper fan'). I let out a pained cry as I fall into my doom and the wood hits my face.

"Didn't I already tell you to keep your mouth shut precisely for these moments?" Leo reprimands me while turning a page of the book he brought as Sharon speaks up again.

"This rally will consist in finding precise traps in the house. Makes things more scary and funny. On the kitchen table are papers listed with a certain number of scare traps you need to find and you will have to indicate the locations on it. That is, if we don't hear you scream before. And be warned, I didn't set up the traps. Alyss, Jack and Break did." Oh damn, if these three did those traps, then you'll have to _expect_ screams. That trio is more sadistic than Jeff the Killer and Leo combined.

Alyss takes over from where Sharon left, "There will be an award for the winner who makes it to find all the traps of their list first. That person can decide the outcome of the others and punish them! You can force them to eat disgusting stuff, send the world's most hilarious text to their girlfriend or drunk themselves, the choice will be to the winner of the rally and we'll all suffer for it!" She looks really eager to 'suffer' as she said it.

Why do I have this feeling that I _never_ should have come here in the first place? I can already see the thoughts and ideas flickering behind Leo's mind and glasses. If he were to win…

"Ah, I forgot! You need to look over the list we made to find the name of the partner you'll be teamed up with!" Alyss can sometimes really be a monster. I would have so much preferred be alone, not having two annoying and way too chirpy brats behind me and making concentration harder for me.

We all dart through the broken doors, wood planks and rusty hinges barely hanging together and we look through the tiny white piece of paper, anticipation and dread filling the air.

_'Leo – Break _

_Alyss – Alice _

_Sharon – Ada_

_Oz – Elliot _

_Gilbert – Vincent_

_Reim – Lottie – Echo'_

Oh, _why?_ Why did I have to be paired up with that annoyingly cheery, hyped-up, stupidly selfless, sadistic, adorable, brave, idiot little brat? I would have been perfectly fine with Oz paired with his sister Ada, or anyone that does not bear the name of Elliot Nightray! This is the confirmation that whoever's responsible of gambling hates me.

"What do you think?" coos Alyss at us, keeping that stupidly sweet smile of hers up, "Jack picked the names for us." And of course her heartless asshole of a boyfriend just _had_ to pick the names for us.

As if it wasn't horrible enough, I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around my chest as the smaller blond of the Vessalius brothers that had been occupying my thoughts for the last months squeezes himself against me, teasing.

"That's unfortunate; looks like you're stuck with me now!" looks like my miseries are just commencing.

"Look Elliot," Leo says in a serious tone, inciting me to turn my head to his direction, "you'll now have the whole manor for you. Try not to get Sharon surprising both of you or she'll have both your heads." Oh, for the love of god!

"Don't make such a fuss! I'll make sure _nothing_ happens." I snarl back at him, murdering intent growing at each word. Leo smirks back and it takes Oz pulling at my collar to stop me from stabbing the black-haired smart-ass into oblivion.

"By that, do you mean nothing in the household and everything somewhere else?" he's clearly enjoying this.

"_WHY YOU LITTLE…!"_ I screech at Leo as he laughs off the insult and skimps away in the maze of hallways reattached to the kitchen with an equally laughing Break, multiplying my anger by ten.

"Well," begins Oz in a teasing manner, grinning at me roguishly, "if you don't want him to win whatever argument you two had, we better start searching those scare traps."

I immediately pull away from his arms, crossing my own disdainfully "Hmpf. Yeah, whatever. Come on Shorty." I swear I can actually _feel_ Gil's eyes on my back as I lead Oz away from the small crowd and into the silence of the manor, all hawk eye over me and overprotective for Oz. It's kinda obvious we're rivals for _that_ situation.

Immediately when we open a large library door, on the second floor, does a fake corpse roped to the ceiling swings at our faces, made so that it would be headless and dripping of fake blood. Where I winced and shuddered at the realism of the body, Oz stayed impassible and merely let his face twitch slightly before walking in and watch the stacks of shelves filled with morbid decapitated heads, limbs still hanging here and there. If they were real though, the stench of putrid bodies would have immersed my nose and I take this as a good sign if I don't smell anything other than Oz's spicy fragrance. So I follow Oz to search through the library for other traps since the corpse wasn't on the list.

I suddenly feel a hand slip into mine and I glare at a grinning Oz.

"Your face told me you were scared." He teases me and I try to make my glare burn into his very soul. Although it's very hard with him smiling up at me like he does.

"Maybe it's you who's afraid! A Nightray would anyways never get afraid for such excuses of scary traps." I fume, scowling at him who pouts. And man is he adorable like that! This is torture.

"You're the one who cringed."

"You're the one who firstly grabbed my hand." His grip on it tightens a bit and I weirdly don't protest against it.

"I was the one who got inside the room first."

"Then why the heck did you take my hand if you were so brave as to enter a simple library all by yourself?" I can feel the smirk spread yet again on my face as Oz glares at me, an embarrassed blush creeping on his face.

"This isn't what I meant!"

"As if. You're just trying to prove me you can walk back home all by yourself, right? Good for you." I chuckle when the boy's blush grows thicker and he tries to hit me with his small fists. I catch his wrists and mock him down.

"Look, I know you want Leo to notice you but saying you can enter a library all by yourself isn't going to make things work." I burst out laughing at Oz's dropping jaw expression. His face turns bright red and I laugh even harder.

"Oh man! Your face is priceless!"

"Shut up! I am _so not _interested in Leo!"

"Who then?! You're obviously trying to get someone's attention! I can bring Gilbert if you want!" and there he goes, trying to strangle me again but I'm too focused on teasing him. Leo probably rubbed off more than I thought on me.

"It's not him!" I raise a brow at him, still grinning.

"So you actually admit it? That's cute." Oz 's face flushes even more and it takes all my will to simply not grab him, push him against the wall and do whatever I want to him.

"I never said there was anybody, I ~" I cut him off.

"Say what you want, you'll never be able to convince me. Come on, I'm not letting Leo or Vincent win this game!" I snatch his wrist again and pull him out of the library just as screams resonate through the household. Looks like the game is on, now.

* * *

><p>A few squeaks of terror, a massive amount of sucky traps (though, for a terrifying moment, we did thought some zombies were chasing after us when they were just simple holographic images), loads of barging into other teams, some arguments concerning who's the craziest between Alice and Alyss, a very painful dropkick, tons of hanged man and <em>lots of running<em> later, we find ourselves in what looks like a spacious office.

The furniture is recovered by what used to be white drapes and a large window offers a great view to the city of London far away from us, the river Thames further. We pull up the covers, eyeing whatever's under, try looking under couches and behind dusty old book shelves but no avail, we find nothing. I groan in frustration.

"Damn it! What does that stupid paper mean by 'Watch out of for the pink birds'? As something like that existed!" I flop down on one of the couches and piles of dust are blown away by that simple act.

Oz settles next to me, "There are flamingos, you know…"

"This is the last trap on the list and you actually expect some freaking _flamingos_ to appear out of nowhere and look scary to us?" I roll my eyes at Oz's naivety.

He scowls, "No. But maybe we're supposed to find something that has the image of flamingos?" he looks as exasperated as me. We're pretty sure after two hours of searching the last trap, the other teams must have already finished. Maybe they even abandoned us in the house.

"Are you serious?"

"You have any better idea?"

"…"

And that is how we end finding ourselves searching like mad anything flamingo-related. A painting, a graffiti on the wall or a letter with the word 'flamingo'. Yep, we're that desperate now.

"We look ridiculous! Why did I even follow you and this idea?!" I whine aloud and Oz laughs, sending my heart to do the happy dance, which equals a heart attack.

"Because you're my friend and you're stuck with me in this?" I groan some more, tired and irritated and Oz grins at me more widely.

I glower at him, "I bet you would have _loved_ to be stuck with Gilbert instead of me!" the smile of his is immediately wiped away, replaced with a frantic expression and a really too sweet blush on his face.

"Not true! We're just friends, nothing else! Maybe you're just jealous!" his frenzied babbling strikes me and I immediately counter-back. Because, yeah, I'm bloody jealous of the close relationship between Oz and that damn bloke.

"Am not! Why would I be jealous of a man way too old for you and with seaweed hair? Did I mention he smokes too?" I sneer at him, my own face flaming up with tiny red fires. I still don't get what those people get when smoking. It just smells horribly bad.

"Maybe because you think he looks better than you?" Blimey, where the hell does he get these ideas from? Can he read my mind or what?

"Shut up!" I shout at him.

Oz sends me a challenging look, "Make me."

That's the drop that makes the water spill. Without thinking, my hands grasp his shoulders and I push him roughly against the wall, my face looming over his with a sinister expression. He lets a squeak of surprise out at my sudden action but his eyes widen more when I press myself against him, his body warming mine. I lean in to his face closer, closer than I've ever been before, so close that I'm being submerged by amazingly bright emerald green eyes and that I can feel his hot breath against my own and that our noses are touching. My fingers release his shoulder to go tangle themselves in soft blond hair and I start pulling his head toward mine.

Sadly, before I do what I have dreamed for so long to happen, I hear a large clenching sound behind the wall where Oz is pressed against and large clenching sounds _never means anything good._

The wall suddenly disappears and we topple over a concreted narrow staircase, me on top of a stunned Oz who grasps my back for refuge which in my bemused mind, I obviously pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his waist. Before anyone asks, I am _not_ a kawaii fan.

We roll down the long staircase, our backs crashing into the moldy concrete that cracks under our weight and bruise our skin. I barely have the time to lift my head and see Leo and Breaks's one part surprised, two parts amused expressions before I hear anther crash from the door where they arrived.

Out of the blue, I feel myself being stepped on and hot-white heat hovering over my face before large, black, empty, _bleeding_ eyes stare back at me. I have no other choice but to scream, seeing as those freaky eyes just scared the living lights out of me as whatever body they have step on me with their unstable fires burning on them.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Wut?

"Slap me Break, I'm dreaming." Why the hell are Leo and Oz laughing so hard? Did I miss something?

"Ouch!"

"Well you asked me to slap you. It seems you did not hallucinated Elliot's, shall I admit, blood-curling scream of terror." Even there, I can hear Break's hardly repressed laughing. As for Oz and Leo, well… I've never heard them laugh in such a demented way.

"So there _were_ flamingos after all." I instantly get off Oz, my face burning like it never had and my features contorted by rage.

_"ARE YOU DAMN KIDDING ME?! THOSE THINGS WERE ACTUALLY FUCKING FLAMINGOS?!"_ and just for good measure, I kick those creatures with all the force I can muster, sending the three pairs of stupidly grotesque mechanical flamingos on fire sailing through the air and crashing through the wall of the cellar parallel to me, blinding pink feathers fluttering away.

Then, still fuming in anger, I join up to them, and start squashing metal pieces off its hinges, buzzing sparks flying upward as I stomp my foot violently on the stupid flamingos.

"Elliot Nightray…" Oz starts.

"… is actually afraid…" Break continues.

"…of innocent flamingos." Leo finishes and they all start laughing.

That's it; those nutcases are going to _die. _It's not a threat. It's a promise. They are so _D.E.A.D._

I suddenly whirl around to send them a too soft smile, my eyes vacant of any emotion whatsoever. Their laughter immediately cease, as they seem to start sensing an imminent danger on the horizon. Even Leo seems to get slightly nervous at my sweetness.

"You know what's better?" I ask them in such a syrupy tone it can actually rival with Alyss'. My hands are behind my back.

"W-what?" no sir, Oz, you're not getting the chance to stop me with that same sweet yet anxious smile again.

I very slowly, very gently unclasp my hands from my back, revealing a metal piece of still burning flamingo, its shape looking disturbingly like a sword. I grin at them a sugary smile and I swear I can hear them gulp.

In a second am I right at their faces, enjoying their looks of pure terror before brandishing the metal hinge burning with flames with what looks like a psychotic grin on my face worthy of Skeleton Jack, the Pumpkin King. Add the obscurity of the cellar, the light of the fire sending ghostly shadow on my face, put scary background music and add the fact that my eyes are slit in what looks like an evil gaze and anyone could think that I look like a psychopath on a rampage.

"It's that it is Halloween and that if I killed you all…" I make a pause, letting the suspense painfully stretch for the trio, "…nobody would ever know!"

**_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _**

* * *

><p>We are sit in a circle within an uninhibited living room, wind howling outside the high windows and the moon shining down upon every one of us, the blustery weather making it sound like the aster is cackling in crazed giggles. It's way past midnight and candles are lit in the center of the circle, casting their shadowy light over our ill-terrified faces.<p>

Vincent looks like he had enjoyed himself as per usual with Ada clutching his sleeve for dear life and Echo at his other side, looking bored as hell. Lottie looks like she lost her way of thinking, staring over nothing with a blank expression, as if she doesn't know how to feel anymore and Sharon is next to her, patting the older girl's back while whispering what seems like reassuring words of comfort. Gilbert and Reim look like they've been through Hell itself and the twins sisters both look happy and ready to challenge anyone for a fight (well, Alice does anyway, Alyss just looks plain disturbingly eager for _something_ to happen).

As for me, Leo, Oz and Break… I have a giddy guise, to say the least. I wear a genuine happy smile while the three others at my side look like they've been traumatized. Both Oz and Leo have the appearance of people who have been through war and Break has a look of pure annoyance stuck on his face. Each time though I send them a pleased smile, the trio straightaway stiffen and they search their gazes for security. Vincent notices it.

"Elliot, you seem like you've been able to surpass Break on the level of scaring people off. Do you have a trick?" he asks curiously, Ada and Echo following his gaze toward me.

I answer in a strange joyful tone, "Of course I do. You just have to annoy me enough and there you have the trick." I send him a contented smile and I feel the trio shiver at that. Vincent takes it as his cue to back off before murder strikes.

"Oh, that's something we both have common between us then!" Alyss says cheerfully and I raise a brow.

"That aside, wouldn't be funny to see who kisses who in 7 minutes in Heaven with the game of the bottle, what do you all say?" we all groan in response and Alyss takes it as her signal to open a bag behind her and pull out an empty bottle of beer. Apparently, she takes our categorical 'no' as a 'yes'. And so does Sharon.

"Ah! It's been a long time I've played this game! You're right Alyss, things _will_ get interesting." At that her gaze swishes from Gilbert to Oz and then to me.

"You dared even play this game without me before?" asks Break in an annoyed tone, "How could you, Sharon?"

I slap a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it painfully until my nails dig into his shoulder, grinning crazily as I say, "My, my Break! Aren't we supposed to be gentleman toward a woman?" he quickly shuts up and even Sharon looks surprised but she shrugs it off.

"So, I assume you all know the rules of the game? The bottle spins, whoever both ends land have to go in that cupboard over there and have a hot make-out session for seven whole minutes, yes? Alyss, spin the bottle up!" Sharon seems way too eager for it to be of any good.

Everyone suddenly awake and full of attention, we wait in apprehension as Alyss twists the bottle to spin for a whole good minute before it starts to slow down. Our eyes go from right to left as the brownish bottle turn from slow to slower, as if deliberating who and who should be matched together before it finally comes to a stop. Our mouth drop.

_"Alyss and Gilbert?!"_ we all shriek, unable to choose between horrified and impressed.

Alyss seems giddy, "Awww, that's very sad for you Gil! I'm a bad, _bad_ girl when kissing." She purrs as Gil seems like he wants a hole to swallow him entirely.

"Wait, wait! There must be a mistake! I'm not good at kissing too! No, wait – AAAHHHHH!" he yells as Alyss pulls him into the large wooden cupboard, his eyes frantic and terrified as the white twin sister smiles maddeningly at him and shuts the door. Poor boy.

"I pity Gil." Oz says sadly, suddenly leaning onto my shoulder while shaking his head. I frown at his action.

"You ought to know that I heard that Alyss is a good kisser." Sharon says keenly.

"Oh yeah? From who? Jack?" I snort at her and she glares at me.

"So what if it was from Jack."

"He's a madman." Oz mutters under his breath and both Leo and my eyes are turned to him as he suddenly realizes what he's saying. He decides to shut his mouth for the rest of the time but it's a failed attempt. I'm still curious. I never heard Oz say anything bad at Jack's intention.

* * *

><p>Gil comes out breathless, his hair more dishevelled than usual and his clothes all rippled before he storms off to the emo corner, Alyss says he tastes weird, Break and Alice bolt through to obviously have some alone time, the bottle picks Leo and Echo, Leo comes out saying she was a 'professional' (I still have a hard time believing that), Echo mutters something about 'Leo eating too much apple pies' and Ada bursts out of the cupboard with a laughing Lottie on toe, the latter saying the former was 'too shy to open up' and that she really needs to find Ada's flavour for 'flirting means'. Things are getting really weird here.<p>

Lottie giggles and spins the bottle while slurring, obviously drunk, "Is it me or Oz keeps watching Elly over there?" everyone is observing us now.

"Let's make things easier!" Leo says cheerfully and he snatches the phone in my hands away, scrolling down the text list and adding "Hey sexy playboy, let's go on a date and make out." I latch my hands on the phone and pull it away just before Leo sends the text while the others burst out laughing.

"You're the worst." I grumble while sending daggers at him with my eyes. Oz on the other hand, babbles what could be insults incoherently while his face flushes.

"Oh. My. God." Says a tipsy Sharon and we all turn to see where the bottle landed. I curse loudly.

Vincent chuckles, "You look quite angered Elliot that I get to have Oz all alone now. Are you jealous?"

_"Get away from him you Pedobear!"_ both Gilbert and I scream at him and Oz sighs morosely before slowly getting up and walking toward the cupboard. Vincent makes a move to join him and we lunge forward at him like feral animals.

"Hey, stop! You're not helping trying to cut the oxygen off my lungs Leo!"

"You're not helping wanting to murder everyone for the second time."

"Sharon, let me go! It is absolutely not right to let Vincent have Oz!"

"Don't worry; he's just going to kiss him, Gil. Vincent is also going out with Ada so I don't see the problem."

"He'll rape him!"

"You're both paranoid."

"Am not!"

"Well, nice knowing you all." Oz smiles at us before he locks the door behind him.

"OZ!"

_"Leeoooo CHOP!"_ we're both bleeding on the ground with a book carving on our heads, our heads throbbing from the atlas Leo threw at us but I'm quickly back up on my feet and marching toward the closet. Leo grabs my collar again.

"It's just making out for seven minutes." He smirks at me as I try more fiercely to attain the cabinet again.

Lottie has her ear against the door of the closet and she smirks at us, "They're having fun in there, that's for sure."

Two air of arms join up Leo's as I screech,_ "That bloody bastard! Vincent, can you hear me? I HOPE YOUR COMPUTER BREAKS DOWN AND NEVER WORKS AGAIN!" _I'm hopeless.

"Frankly," Echo says in her calm voice, "I'd see Oz better with Gilbert."

"I'm with Echo on that one." Reim agrees. And there goes my pride, escaping my grasp to die, bleeding on the ground.

"Good work Echo. You actually managed to send _Elliot Nightray _into the emo corner." Alice says, wide-eyed at the gloomy atmosphere surrounding me and my jumbled muttering.

Sharon sighs disapprovingly at my emo corner, "It's not good for you Elliot to stay there! Come and have a drink with us! You'll feel much better!" I snort at that.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to drink a stupid beverage in a game of gits hitting gits inside a damn closet?! No way!" I grunt at her while mushrooms grow on my head.

"Because we're your friends and friends are supposed to help each other! Now come over here_ now, Elliot._" If it were just for me, I would have thrown something to shut her out and keep mumbling by myself, but Sharon is Sharon and nobody can defy Sharon Rainsworth and certainly not when there is a creepy aura surrounding her that means murder intent.

I groan inwardly and sluggishly make my way toward our group, with Sharon's stupidly happy, "Good boy Elliot!" which always makes it to make me feel like a dog under her heel. Wait, that came out just _wrong._

Where the others settled for beer, I go more for wine as I really hate the beer's taste and the breath I get afterward, which smells horrible. The others start talking rubbish for a minute and I only half-listen, the other half keeping watch at the large cupboard that would tremor sometimes. Only when we get to the horror stories do I get a tad interested.

"I was wondering," Leo asks curiously at Alyss' intent, "Why is this house abandoned? Did something happen to their owners? I'm pretty sure you and Sharon didn't pick this one for nothing." The others watch the two girls, waiting an answer.

Alyss' smirk sends a chill down my spine, "I've been waiting for this question! Actually we've made some research and found odd things about this manor, one of them about it being a haunted house, obviously. Then the other being that there lots of UFO sightings in here."

"So you think this manor is haunted by dead Judoons, is that it?" Leo chuckles while I raise a perplexed brow at Alyss who giggles at the joke.

"It's more about the history behind it that interested us." Sharon continues for Alyss, lying on her stomach and playing with an empty bottle, "We read that at first, when the colons living here left for America, it has been bought and completely converted. It wasn't even a manor anymore. Actually, it has been an asylum for quite a while and we've read that the ways used on the patients here were not very… human. There were some religious here, crazy fanatics themselves. They thought they could wipe the mental disease away with torture. For instance, they would use electrum wipes to trace Latin schemes on the back of the patients. At some point, the patients couldn't take it anymore and started revolting against the doctors. They were restrained and some were killed in… the most ghastly ways. It's as if Jack the Ripper was actually hiding behind the mask of a doctor, we even got pictures. Really gross."

Alyss goes on, her tone holding loads of mystery and with us hanging at the edge of our seat, waiting the rest of the story "The patients started again rebelling against the staff and this time they planned everything out. You see, those people that were locked here, they weren't just anybody. They were psychopaths, people who killed ounce before. Their first rebellion was disorganized but now it was meticulously prepared. All hell broke loose and they pretty much killed everyone who worked in the medical staff then tried to escape. It was written that they have killed all the lights to put the doctors in darkness, so they wouldn't be able to tell where the patients were and prevent the killing blows but when the lights were back up again… everyone vanished." Our eyes were rounding with surprise.

"They simply vanished in thin air?" Lottie asks, wide-eyed.

Alyss nods, her voice getting stranger by the second, "There were some corpses that were found of the medics but most of the consultants that were killed that night, along with the asylum's internes still alive disappeared without leaving a trace. There were hand-written documents of patients saying stuff about a weird vessel over the asylum. First UFO sighting came from there."

"Judoons took them for body inspection." Leo jokes and a collective nervous laughing swarms around us.

Sharon adds on to the story, "People came to clean the massacre that went over here and hid the information for a while, the government embarrassed that they let such a thing happened right under their noses. They investigated the vanishing case, using the bodies left to dissect them and search something that might give them a clue but never found an answer so they left it off. A family of millionaire came over to live here a decade later." we come closer to Sharon in response, barely patient for the rest.

"Their son went totally bonkers and started lashing out at his father. He was a child that was often beaten up so one day, he just grabbed a scythe their family owned and started hacking at his dad. Killed him out of anger. When the authorities came over to arrest the boy, the father's body vanished too. The boy said that he didn't touch it later on or even tried to hide it and the police never found it. They just found the blood. The family, the next night, vanished too. They were never seen again. And you know what's the weirdest?" Sharon asks, obviously flatted that we're so interested in her and Alyss' story. We shake our head in answer and Alyss keeps the suspense on, lowering her voice in whispering levels.

"It's that sometime, when group of teens come here to see the manor for real, they say that for a few minutes, they thought that they were actually inside an abandoned hospital, even when they saw the interior of the house in pictures, which was completely different, they thought they mistook the wrong direction and were actually somewhere else." A common shudder passes through all of us.

Suddenly, a loud slam of a door makes Leo and I jump like hissing cats, all hairs on end, and the girls shriek in pure terror as we all scramble away from the cupboard, which is now empty and vacant of any life whatsoever. We all approach it, very slowly, as if a nuclear bomb is inside and about to explode, the candles casting eerie shadows all over the living room that doesn't look so innocent to my eyes anymore.

"Where are Vincent and Oz?" Ada asks worriedly and I look behind the cupboard, seeing nothing but old spider webs.

"Maybe they left while Sharon and Alyss were recounting the story?" Reim proposes but he too obviously doesn't believe a word of what he said.

"What if they vanished too?!" Gilbert shrieks in horror, panic settling inside of him and to be plain honest, all of us.

"I doubt that would happen. Nobody's been killed!" Sharon laughs it off casually, though a tinge of anxiety accompanies her words.

"So you actually believe that story?" I snort at her, nervously shuffling around the room, looking behind canopies and under nightstands and inside closets. No sign of Oz or Vincent. Damn them? Where did they go off?

"We found this story on official sites." Alyss admits while searching with me, the others joining in the search party, "Those are very real and very true facts. But the people vanished only when there was murder and revolt."

"Oh god, what if they disappeared inside the asylum?! Just like in Corpse Party with that school!" man, Gilbert really knows the art of panicking.

"Don't fret Sachiko, I'm sure they just slipped off somewhere while we weren't looking which may I say has been more than fifteen minutes." If I had been Zeus, I would have electrocuted Leo so much he would be roasted beef.

"I'm sure Leo's right!" Alyss adds in her cheery tone, "Besides, the colons that firstly lived here never disappeared. They just left."

"Maybe because they knew this would happen and they wanted to save their asses?!" I retort back heatedly before moving toward the halls where we first separated in teams, "I'm going to try to go upstairs on the third floor! See ya in Hell!" I storm off. Geez, those idiots really can't resist throwing trouble at our faces now, can't they?

I curse under my breath all the way toward up the first floor, muttering about Alyss and Sharon plotting our death and starting with Oz and Vincent. Though, the other part of me starts nagging me, saying they probably wanted to tease us or worse, _have more alone time._ The latter started becoming a very possible option in my mind and it's hard to simply not destroy the first thing falling on my hand, which is a doorknob leading to the stairs of the second floor. Why a door, I do not know and do not care. I start climbing it quickly.

I restart searching where both Oz and I passed while seeking scare traps and look over every item, furniture and room until I finally attain the large bedroom where we discovered the zombies trying to eat us were actually holographic images that looked too real for our taste. I mean really, for one second, a zombie fell and made to grab my ankle and I was a 100% sure I actually _felt_ it grab my ankle. That still sends chills all over me.

I lift blankets and covers from the bed. Nothing. I open the closet. Nothing. I open the window and look over the ledge of it. Still nothing. Oz and Vincent are starting to creep me out now, not that I'd admit it to the world and scream I aloud but I'm still getting worried for them. Yes, even Pedobear as I like to call him. I look under the bed when a pair of hands surge out of the obscurity and makes a grab at me. I screech at the top of my lungs while backing off. Laughter fills the room as a sunny blond head pokes out itself from under the bedpost and grins at me.

"Did ya miss me?" Oz asks with a wide smile and I hesitate between kicking the living death out of him and kissing him into oblivion.

I take the option of screaming at him venomously, "You brat! You heard the whole story, did you!? Then you and stupid Vincent decided smart to leave while scaring the crap out of everybody! Are you all fucking fools?! You… you…! _Stupid shorty!_" I pound my fists on his head and even though I'm hitting on him quite hard at the moment (shit, this is _so not_ coming out right), he still laughs at my reaction.

"Sooo~! To recapitulate things off; we successfully scared you all witless and you are getting worried for me. How sweet of you, Elliot!" Oz summarizes and I clamp my mouth shut, repressing the violent urge to throw him out of the window.

"I was _so not_ worried for you! You just humiliated me again in front of everybody ("You did scream quite loudly, Elliot.") and scared everybody for nothing ("Well, I can't deny that the story can put anyone on edge.") with Gilbert ("Gil is _always_ on edge Elliot and it was funny to see his face!") in the lot! _Stop interrupting me!_" my hands jerking on his sailor tie, with his face close to mine, Oz grins at me a 'devil-may-care' smile and I glare daggers at him.

"And I got you all worried for me!" he repeats and I try in vain to find a reply but before I can open my mouth, Oz adds, "Don't deny it. You acting like this," he pokes his finger on my forehead, "is you worrying for me." I feel his thin arms rounding my neck as he still smiles at me, obviously enjoying this.

"Stupid brat of a shorty…" I mumble while his face leans up closer to mine, close enough for me to smell his breath on my face, watermelon, while his fingers dig into my hair gently and I can't control myself anymore, I can't help but close the distance between us and crash my lips into his.

Oh, I have expected something wonderful and I am truly not disappointed. His lips are softer than anything I have imagined and his small frame locks with mine just perfectly. On the unexpected side, I kiss him more tenderly than what I imagined, taking my time to appreciate the moment and tell myself that this is all real, that it's not just a dream. My hands draw themselves on their own accord, start rubbing circles in the small of Oz's back and he lets out a gentle whine before pressing himself further against me.

I don't even realize until we start falling, but I have pushed Oz against the bedpost and now we're both on top of each other on the mattress, me over him, his dazed amazingly green eyes staring back at me as we both pant for air.

"You sure this isn't in your master plan of Seven minutes in Heaven?" I mumble and a bemused smile curls up his lips. He looks so cute like this, with that expression, in this position, in this bed.

"Nope, you'd have been a hungrier kisser than this." He answers, his cheeks flaming up as mine are too, both of us never leaving each other's eyes. Great, now I sound like a trashy romance novel that Leo would read.

I smirk down at him, "How about this then." I kiss him again but this time, I don't retain myself and push my lips more roughly against his, my hands skimming all over his legs, more slender than I thought as well as softer, into his bare arms before snatching his wrists, pinning them over his head. He groans against my lips.

"Just you kissing me is alright." Oz murmurs, gasping for air but I don't let him, straddling him with my legs before pushing my tongue against his lips, licking them gently before he opens them, allowing me access and I really start tasting him and I just go… oh wow.

I let go of his wrists to let my hands wander under his shirt, tracing his fine muscles and his curved waist, kissing him more heatedly by the second. Never once breaking apart, Oz pushes me off him and on the side of the bed before he curls up against me and grabs the back of my head, bringing me closer to him. I can feel his wet appendage making itself in my mouth and I start moaning though quietly. He's a real expert at kissing and I am simply his puppet right now. Never having been interested in girls, I have never kissed anybody in my life. But I'm getting better. For instance, I bite his lower lip and I clearly hear Oz give in another whine.

If it weren't for the damn need to breathe oxygen, I would have kept kissing Oz forever but I am almost starting to see stars so I slowly pull away, gasping while Oz, equally panting, follows my lips and tries to capture them before realizing he is also low on air. We just stay here, trying to catch our breath, staring at each other, Oz cuddled against me, his legs entwined with my own and our arms wrapped all around ourselves. Before I know if my heart is pumping enough blood into my brain, I lean in again but this time I go deposit a flurry of kisses up and down his neck, slowly and sinfully. Oz is practically mewing like a kitten against me, too adorable for my own good.

"You're too cute. Stop being so goddamn cute." I grunt against the curve of his neck, breathing in his scent. He tastes watermelon and smells lavender. I love both of it. I can feel Oz's fingers wandering themselves under my smoking, tracing my chest, grazing my skin, slightly pulling my blouse up while his other hand snatches my vest and pulls it down. I groan against his touch and start biting at his neck.

In response, Oz mews another time in that too attractive way of his and I can already feel my legs press themselves more against him, my pants getting uncomfortably tight and feeling that skirt of his ride up with the movement.

"You know," I say, feeling a devilish smirk crawl on my lips, "that short skirt of yours is all ridden up now." I can feel more than see the heat rising over his face and I feel sardonically satisfied at knowing that I'm dominating the situation. I graze my fingers gently on the skin revealed by his skirt and he sighs softly. I start caressing them and I move my lips over his again, this time not bothering to ask permission and just letting my tongue do whatever it wants, winning our little battle this time.

Between our clashing lips and tongues, Oz manages to purr, "You're too sexy. Stop being so sexy." I don't want to admit it but I'm still going to; him saying that in that sensual voice, that hungry voice, really turns me on and makes me blush.

I mutter something inaudible and I feel his chest tremor as he silently laughs, urging me to shut him up some more and rub myself against him, not even aware of what I just did but knowing I just replaced his laughter by a louder moan than usual. And he says _I'm_ the one too sexy here. He should see himself. He obviously has way too much sex-appeal on his hands. Taking more and more pleasure, I rub myself against him again, a gasp leaving my lips as well as Oz's.

"E-Elliot!" he stutters and I go on again, a bit faster, "Th-that's…!" I really start creating friction between the two of us, groaning with him "E-Elliot!" I like hearing him calling my name like that. I really, _really_ love it.

The unfortunates we are that our moment is interrupted, or else we would have obviously came to tear each other's clothes off and… well, we would have gone further than _this_, as the door leading to the next bedroom is thrown open to reveal Vincent, looking in a hurry, a dazed Ada next to him, her face all flushed, her hair all dishevelled and her costume clothes all rumpled up. We instantly stop and pull away, our faces hot red and our hair as messed up along with our clothes but Vincent doesn't seem to notice or care as he storms past us to open the door leading to the hall. He stops for a few seconds and look over at our clouded expressions.

"If you want to hit on yourselves, go ahead but do it somewhere else. Sharon just caught me with Miss Ada and she's coming in our direction which means here in about 15 seconds judging by her mood." We're both instantly on high alert, all our senses awake and both Oz and I _very_ conscious that we looked possibly more messed up than Ada and that we won't have time settle ourselves. Vincent goes off running with Ada and we do the same, in opposite directions, closing the door behind us before we hear a violent crashing sound and we run for our lives.

We meet Gilbert who looks at us perplexed, along with Leo and Break but we both scream at them, **_"HIDE US! SHE'S COMIIINNGG!"_** and they straightaway understand the message before grabbing us and shoving Oz and I inside the first closet in view and slamming it shut.

"Thanks Gil!" Oz pants alongside me and we can hear Gil hush us, hissing a "She's here! Quiet!" before we both hold our breath, waiting.

A sugary feminine voice reaches our ears and we both pray for luck.

"Gil, Leo! Break! I've found Vincent but he ran off. Do you know where he went?" we both shiver at Sharon's way-too-sweet tone and I pity Leo in this very instant.

"We saw pass him pass that way. Is something the matter?" Leo asks innocently and I think he is the best liar in the whole wide universe.

"It would seem that Vincent has been bothering you lately. Need my help?" Break asks, equally innocent and I wonder how much occasions he had to practice himself at saving his butt by lying at Sharon. Only, said person makes the killing blow.

"Yes, something _is_ bothering me and it would be very nice of you, Break, to open that door behind you… it's just that Gilbert seems _so nervous_ here and he's never been good at hiding secrets that can make him suffer so greatly." Gil, I will kill you, very slowly, very painfully and watch the recording of your death every night before bed. Curiously, that _doesn't_ come out wrong.

"And that the three of you look like guards of this door." I can visibly hear Gilbert, Break and Leo gulp and I feel amazingly sorry for them.

* * *

><p>"Elliot, why did you have to succumb to lust right there?" Break asks calmly, seemingly resigned to his fate.<p>

"Elliot, _why the hell_ did you had to succumb to lust right there?!" Leo yells, more angrily at me, all of us running for our lives.

"I did not! I tried very hard to control myself and Oz started this!" I retort back, my slender legs moving faster than the others.

"I did not!" shouts the interested.

"Don't deny it!"

"You kissed me first!"

"You _kissed_ him?!" Gilbert looks betrayed.

"Oh Gilbert, I thought it would be obvious to you! Just look at their clothes and their hair, they obviously had a hot make-out session." Break pats him apologetically.

"_You_ kissed me first!" I shriek at Oz who plays his stubborn card.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"For any instance, you better thank me, Break and Gil that we tried to save your asses and that the both of you are now boyfriends." We blush fervently at Leo's comment and despite the danger behind us, he still grins at me, as if to say, 'Good job, Elliot. You managed to sweep the Vessalius off his feet!' to which I glare at him a, 'Of course I did! I'm just _that _appealing.' To what he rolls his eyes and keeps running.

Vincent suddenly comes into view.

**_"VINCEEEENNNTTTT!"_** I come at him like a bullet before jumping high over him and slamming my foot against his back, propping him hard on the ground while stomping my feet brutally on his back, yelling, **_"Because of you, we're all ABOUT TO DIE!"_**

A much panicked Oz, Gilbert, Break and Leo join me as the murderous footsteps of Death approaches, very calm yet very angry.

_"LEEOOO CHOP!"_ Vincent lies on the wooden floor, a deeper book dent over his bleeding head while Ada pats him over his bruised back. It must have been a dictionary this time. But we still can't escape her though.

The floor shakes as Sharon walks in the corner, so much anger burning in her eyes I would not be surprised if there were actually fire inside of them.

"Vincent." The doorknob she was grabbing on crumbles in her hand and a sinister grin appears on her lips.

**"ELLIOT." **I really start panicking.

"That wasn't what it looked like, REALLY!" I. Am. A. Dead. Man.

"That was _exactly_ what it looked like!" she jumps over us, a psychotic grin on her face.

**_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

><p>We all now look like we've been through warfare and Lottie, Reim, Alyss, Alice and Echo look relatively okay, (not really, Lottie is utterly drunk, Echo and Alice too and the three are singing a rapping version of the soundtrack of The Games of Throne and they are failing it miserably. Alyss is Alyss and Reim is the only one <em>totally<em> fine in the group) not appearing to have been murdered by Satan herself. Nope, I don't give a damn if people say that Satan was a man, she is sitting across from us, giddily chatting with Reim and occasionally glancing at us. When that happens, we all shiver and try not to even exist.

"Sorry to have gotten you nearly killed for the second time." I grumble at Leo, Gilbert and Break, who all nod in comprehension.

"We had at least fought our cause valiantly." Break wipes away a fake tear, rubbing at the same time his bloody head. Mine is probably throbbing even more in ache. Actually, I was all knocked-out for a while.

"People of planet Earth, I have announcement to make!" Echo suddenly shouts, not anymore the calm girl she usually is, instead a loud giggling and hiccuping mess, "It would seem Alice and Alyss had made it first in the rally so they win!" I curse under my breath along with Break and Leo heartlessly chops both our already bleeding heads, hushing us.

"Punishment for the Nyan Cats!" I stare, puzzled at Lottie's slurred comment and she giggles along with Echo, as if an unsound message is passing between the two.

"All right!" like a sergeant sending his soldiers on a drill, Alice slams a foot on a canopy and shouts with authority, though burping a few times, "I want the last two teams that had arrived here to be punished! Bring yourselves, kneel before my feet and beg for mercy, Leo, Break, Elliot and Oz!" we gulp and try not to cry.

"Why? Why us again?!" I moan desperately and Leo pats my back, answering, "We veterans of Halloween must stick together."

Alyss smiles grimly at us, chuckling, "We have thought about what we could do, my dear sister and I. Since you're all men, we debated and decided for the perfect punishment for you all." Then she takes some outfits off the bag she brought and we all give in a loud cry of horror.

"Just tell me what those _things_ are_?_" Break asks with a grimace on his face.

* * *

><p>"And we have to wear these for a whole <em>week!<em>" I stomp my foot on the pavement, outraged, "Even a clown's costume could have been better."

"I object to that statement. It would have been worse and we would have had to go work at McDonald's for the rest of our lives." Leo protests, also pulling the skirt of the dress down. He seems to think a bit before adding, "Though, I guess you think this attire must look very cute on your new boyfriend."

"Where the hell did I say that lie?!" I yell at him, cold autumn wind blowing onto us and making tree leaves rustle.

"In your head." I won't even deny that declaration. Mentally, that is. Oz and Leo are the _only_ ones looking a tad attractive in these clothes, both of them having feminine appearances first-hand.

"Not even." I retort at him, huffing indignantly before marching forward, "I actually pity him to have to wear such ghastly clothing."

"And having too much sex-appeal for that." Leo chuckles while he dives the punch I try to give him.

He laughs on and takes a secure distance from me, saying, "Man, it's so obvious that you're high over heels for him. It's almost cute." I glare at him for what seems now to be the millionth time.

"Almost?" I dare to say, feeling heat mount over my face again.

Leo replies with a sly grin on his face, "Yeah, _almost_. You look like Pedobear most of the time." He runs away and I follow suit, thrashing after him as he laughs.

"Maybe you could dress up like him next year. It suits you!" I run even faster, my best friend laughing in front of me in the late night, moon shining over the two of us.

"Shut up!"

"I can't! You're too funny to tease for that!"

"Leo, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Do that and you'll have vanishing aliens hot on your heels!"

"… _Shut up!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Leo, what would we do without you? Or you, Break! Or you too, Oz! And Elly-kun, obviously! Sooo...?! Yes, I know, rhino aliens coming to make a body inspection is weird. Well, whoever knows what Judoons are anyways. And YES, I CAN TOTALLY IMAGINE BREAK AS THE 11TH DOCTOR, WITH THE FREAKING FEZ! Fezzes are cool! Along with bowties! Also, the story about the vanishing people is totally out of my mind, I completely invented it! So it would really surprise me if it actually existed (and creep me out)!<strong>** Favorite it, review it, your choice! Or just go back to your life, that's also your choice! In any case...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
